A Man and His Silkworm
by Insane But Happy
Summary: A twisted tale of forbidden love, lust, a man, and his silkworm.


**A/N: **Let it be known that the day I wrote this, I was bored. Very bored. Huzzah!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Robin, or Silkie. However, I do own this fanfic that even I find somewhat disturbing.

**A Man and His Silkworm**

Is it wrong for a man to love a mutated silkworm? To long to stroke its slimy back, to caress its wiggling tentacles? Is it a crime to yearn for things no man has ever yearned for before? As the leader esteemed leader of the Teen Titans, a prestigious band of young crime-fighting superheroes, Robin was expected to be the voice of reason, the idol of many, looked upon with respect and admiration. If the world were to discover these scandalous emotions he was experiencing for the resident pet silkworm, his entire team would be put in jeopardy…And yet it seemed nothing could douse the fiery lust burning in his very soul for this…this…this purely sensual freak of nature, this being of grotesque proportions, this monstrosity that had clutched hold of his heart with its little pincers, refusing to lighten its grip on him. He was a slave to his own twisted desire.

Robin found himself hiding in the thickets of a bush, attentively gazing upon his beloved silkworm as it pranced gaily (well, pranced to its best ability, since silkworms have never been known to be excellent prancers) amongst the vibrant flowers and lush, green grass surrounding Titans Tower, totally unaware of the stealthy Boy Wonder observing the adorable scene with interest. The adolescent boy cautiously shifted his position, longing to join his beloved in prancing about the island. But alas, if he were to reveal himself from within the bushes, it would appear as if he were coming on a bit strong, and would frighten his darling mutant insect. And so he remained hidden in the bushes, peering through the shield of leaves and brambles, so close and yet so far to his revered sweetheart.

It was a mystery to him why he longed so desperately for the freakish insect. Perhaps it was the way its watery little eyes would sparkle with such intellectually undeveloped bliss, or the way it would gurgle with pleasure when one petted its round little head. Perhaps it was the way it could consume a cornucopia of trivial objects with ease, enhancing the mysteriously alluring way the mutant had about it. No matter, for love was not meant to be explained. It was an emotion that had no definition. An emotion the Robin, the Boy Wonder, leader of the Teen Titans could not escape. Robin wanted that silkworm to be his.

A small gasp escaped the love-struck boy's lips as the form of Starfire suddenly floated down beside Silkie. Robin let out a low, enraged growl as the alien girl stooped down, scooping the mutant silkworm up into her arms and tickling its belly lovingly. Silkie gurgled in pleasure, extending its long, slimy tongue and licking the alien's face affectionately. Robin stomachs twisted in painful knots.

Alas, the beautifully grotesque creature was not yet in reach, for one still stood in the way of obtaining his hearts desire- and that was Starfire. Yes, the beautiful alien princess for whom Robin had once felt a certain admiration for…but his attention had quickly enough been diverted from her and to her abnormal pet. Robin had always considered himself a practical man, rational man. But that small, innocent silkworm had unlocked a side of himself that Robin never could have imagined existed. He wanted Silkie, his soul mate, the only being on this God forsaken Earth hat could please him…and Silkie was completely distracted by that retched alien girl! She, who could not possibly feel as strongly for the silkworm as he did! There was no way she could ever have felt the same desperate longing for the insect as he did! Damn her! _Damn her to Hell!_

Losing all sense of rational thought and reasoning, Robin leapt from his cover amongst the bushes and dove viciously on top of the alien princess, who was immediately knocked off her feet.

"Robin, whatever are you doing?" Starfire cried desperately as Robin began tugging sharply at her ruby hair, provoking tears to well up in the alien's eyes. Robin let out an enraged sound startlingly similar to a roar.

"Taking what is rightfully mine!" he snarled, grabbing hold of one of Silkie's tentacle, pulling the insect from Starfire grasp.

"Whatever do you mean?" Starfire gasped, desperately grasping ahold of Robin's wrist in an attempt to top it from tugging painfully at her scalp, "Surely you do not mean Silkie!"

A malicious laugh rolled over Robin's lips like a vicious flame, searing Starfire's heart. "Of course I mean Silkie! You are not fit to care for him, to love him. Only I harbor feeling so strong, so passionate. Only _I_ am worthy of his heart!"

And with that, Robin leapt off of Starfire's confused and distressed form, Silkie held safely to his chest. He made a mad dash for the shore, and without a second thought, dove into the blue waves of the ocean, swimming as if his life depended on it, leaving a very distraught and disheveled Starfire back on the island, watching Robin and Silkie as they took their leave, and wondering what in X'hal's name had just happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Jump City airlines will leave for Alaska in fifteen minutes. Will all the passengers please take their seats immediately._"

Robin sighed happily as the calm, cool voice of the flight attendant's voice sounded throughout the plane. He settled back in his seat, gently stroking the back of the silkworm that slumbered peacefully in his lap. The Boy Wonder looked down at it with loving eyes.

"Fifteen minutes," Robin murmured thoughtfully, "Fifteen minutes, and we'll be out of this retched place for good." He gently nuzzled his nose against Silkie's soft and supple brow, "Fifteen minutes, and we'll be able to start our new life together. Just you and me. A man and his silkworm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

oO;; Erm…and there you have it. I have no clue where _that_ came from. It's amazing what boredom can do to you. Anyhoo, I admit that I'm curious to see what kind of reviews I get for this…thing. o.o;; Yes…erm…review if you really want to…and if you found this overly disturbing, I apologize. I just have a very over-active imagination.

Toodles!


End file.
